A turbomachine rotor conventionally comprises, on the one hand, a disk the periphery of which has a plurality of substantially axial and uniformly angularly distributed slots and, on the other hand, a plurality of removable blades which extend radially outwards from the periphery of said disk, each blade comprising a blade root housed in one of the slots.